As an apparatus for processing a semiconductor substrate, there is known a rotary apparatus in which a plurality of substrates is arranged in a circumferential direction on a rotary tray and the substrate mounting part thereof is rotated to sequentially supply two types of gases to the plurality of substrates. When supplying the gases, the substrate is heated by a heating part.
In the rotary apparatus, for example, 300 mm substrates are processed. Since the 300 mm substrates are arranged in the circumferential direction, the apparatus itself becomes large. Therefore, a metal which is easy to process is used as a material of a container of the apparatus. In addition, when the 300 mm substrates are arranged in the circumferential direction, the weight is increased, so that the rotary tray is supported by a metal so as to withstand the weight.
When processing the substrate, heat treatment is performed. At this time, since the container of the apparatus and the support portion for supporting the rotary tray are made of a metal, heat is accumulated in the container and the support portion, whereby the container and the support portion are thermally expanded. As a result, there is a possibility that the positional deviation of components may occur.